jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Army of General U'lik Skirata
Armored Division Supreme Class 'About the C-9979' The C-9979 landing craft was a large-sized landing craft built by Haor Chall Engineering for the Trade Federation's military forces, and later for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. When the Trade Federation began planning to create its military forces, Haor Chall Engineering produced a design for a landing craft that would carry troops and ground vehicles from warships down to planets. The C-9979 configuration was chosen due to its close resemblance to the commercial barges used by the Federation's merchant fleet. The ship had four wings with a wingspan of 370 meters. These wings were removable so that they could be stored away easily aboard the massive battleships. They were bound by powerful tensor fields to the fuselage when the craft was assembled for use. Even the strongest metal alloys were unable to bear the immense cargo weight inside the wings, thus making tensor fields essential for the craft. A series of maintenance and repair stores were located along the front of these wings to service the assault force components after battles. Forward tensor fields connected the wing mounts firmly to the fuselage and wing-mounted tensor fields prevented the span of the wings from collapsing under pressure. These wings were used to carry vehicles racked in garage channels for maximum loading capacity. When deployed, these vehicles were guided along repulsor tracks to a staging platform. Since the maneuvering equipment on-board was not precise enough to negotiate the cramped confines of the garage zones without causing damage, they required the assistance of the repulsor tracks. At a staging area, the vehicles were rotated into position and grabbed by transport clamps, which brought them aft and lead them down the deployment ramp in the landing craft's foot. Because of its heavy cargo, the landing craft had a huge antigravity lifting capacity. Landing craft were stored in the hangars of warships where they were assembled, serviced, and repaired. When ready for deployment, they were loaded with ground vehicles. Landing craft were always stored in an unloaded condition to prevent structural stress and so that their vehicles could be serviced and repaired. ---- 'Divisions' 1st Transport Division 2nd Transport Division 3rd Transport Division 4th Transport Division 5th Transport Division ---- 'Personnel' Liabek Rayl'tey *'Rank:' Lt. Colonel *'Species:' Bothan *'Sex:' Male ---- ---- Heavy Class 'About the AV-7' The AV-7 Antivehicle Cannon, also known as the AV-7 Mobile Cannon, the Republic Artillery Gun, the Heavy Cannon, or the Clone Artillery Cannon, was a self-propelled artillery unit used by the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. The vehicle could be operated by one clone tank gunner in a seat on the side of the gun, and had a chamber for refilling shells to the side of the lower chassis. The vehicle would be moved with its built in repulsorlifts until it reached a suitable firing position and then entrench itself on the ground, using four metallic feet for support. Its artillery shells created a fairly large blast radius, able to take out both vehicles and surrounding droids in a single shot. ---- 'About the LAAT' The Low Altitude Assault Transport (LAAT), also known as the LAAT-series gunship nicknamed "Larties" by some clones, was a gunship series used by the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. The series was produced by Rothana Heavy Engineering. The LAAT was an engineering masterpiece that took years to produce. The Kaminoans had to overcome many tasks that faced them from new weapon designs to stability. They used repulsorlift turbines located in the wings and base of the transport provided stability against the anti-aircraft weapons deployed by the CIS. They also created a new weapon that would bring mass damage to the battle field, this weapon had an ion repeater that created a beam to chop through buildings and people. The problem with this was that it constantly overheated, but the Kaminoans came up with an amazing idea. Side mounted and wing mounted turrets that were controlled manually with their own mass drive engine. This meant that the weapon wouldn't overheat the main engine. The LAAT series gunships were designed to transport up to 30 clone troopers into combat and support them. It also had a rear hangar that could hold up to 4 speeder bikes to support reconnaissance operations or search and rescue missions. Early LAAT were in-atmosphere-only vehicles, requiring cruisers to land somewhere on the planet in order to launch. Although, with their range, it was common practice for cruisers to dip into the atmosphere, let the LAAT fly to the target zone, and be gone before combat even started. Later versions allowed it to fly through space and actually be used for boarding in ship-to-ship battles. Some versions of the gunship included Bacta tanks for medical transportation. Also sometime after the battle on Geonosis, an Alpha-Class Arc Trooper/Special Ops gunship was introduced with a new paint style, increased maneuverability and more flight time. The gunship's many weapon systems were designed for both air-to-air combat and air-to-ground support. For long range or slow/fixed targets the LAAT used 2 mass-driver missile launchers (atop the craft) which held a variable payload depending on the mission. 4 light air-to-air missiles hung below each wing (8 in total) for any in-flight targets. 4 composite-beam pinpoint laser turrets - 2 of which were manned by clone troopers and the other two remote controlled by the co-pilot/gunner (on each wing) had a wide field of rotation and could serve in both air-to-air and air-to-ground operations. 3 anti-personnel turrets (2 at the front, one at the rear of the craft) supported further ground operations by ensuring a clear path for the deployment of troops or vehicles. The gunship was proven excellent in its performance; so maneuverable, in fact, that only the most mobile of enemy craft could keep one in its sights. Even experienced pilots found it impossible to avoid its numerous weapons. These Clone transports were effectively used on the first battle of Geonosis when the Jedi found a droid manufacturing plant on the planet. They could carry 30 clone troopers to and from battle. The LAAT had been used on many planets and was very effective at getting troops into battle. ---- The Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery (SPHA) walker was a modular heavy artillery unit used by the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars, and by the Galactic Empire afterward. It bore a resemblance to the smaller Republic stun tank also utilized during the Clone Wars. SPHA's had 12 legs. Unlike smaller walkers, such as the AT-TE, SPHA units were unable to be carried into battle by LAAT/c gunships because of their large size and weight. Instead, they were deployed directly from landed Acclamator-class assault ships, which could carry 36 of the artillery platforms. In battle, SPHA walkers usually received orders from ground-based command posts, which provided a less isolated and more in-touch view of the battlefield than the towering walkers. In addition, SPHA units had a complement of 30 clone troopers, which could be deployed rapidly via a dorsal hatch. In seconds, the soldiers could disembark the vehicle and secure the area immediately around the walker, providing protection from enemy infantry and other light units. The SPHA walker chassis served as the basis for a number of different weapons platforms, though the best chronicled version was the turbolaser (SPHA-T) configuration. This variant's main weapon was a heavy turbolaser cannon, capable of causing extreme direct fire damage to large or slow-moving targets. The primary disadvantage of this powerful weapon was that it was incapable of providing indirect fire support to out of sight locations, a problem remedied in other models. Another disadvantage was that the weapon could only be charged to a certain level—upon firing such shots, they had to be replaced with charged guns from the rear lines. Some of these other variants deployed during the Clone Wars include the ion cannon (SPHA-I), anti-vehicle laser (SPHA-V), concussion missile (SPHA-C), and mass-driver (SPHA-M).4 Also, these units had the disadvantage of ammunition, as it would run out if not managed properly.source? Some of these model variations included 12 retractable antipersonnel blasters, necessitating an additional 10 gunners to the command crew of 15. ---- 'Divisions' TBA ---- 'Personnel' TBA *'Rank:' TBA *'Species:' TBA *'Sex:' TBA ---- ----